This project plans to use innovative techniques to produce video-based educational intervention modules for children (grades 3-6) designed to reduce stereotypes and misperceptions about peers with disabilities. Research demonstrates a pervasive problem with negative attitudes and false perceptions toward peers with disabilities. After production, these modules will be tested to assess their electiveness. A set of 7 modules is proposed focusing on high prevalence disabilities. In Phase I, one intervention will be produced and evaluated. The testing protocol will include evaluation of the trigger film, the same video enhanced by 1 1/2 minute "reality dimension" segment, and a control group. A pre-test post- test evaluation format will be used to determine effectiveness on KABB scores. In Phase II, the testing will be more elaborate, involving follow- up post-tests and testing the effectiveness of one intervention vs. all interventions. Innovations include: age-appropriate high-interest, high- impact theory driven, pro health videos; testing the effectiveness of a "reality dimension" enhancement; the use of Social Action Theory to support and promote pro health change; use of National Health Education Standards to ensure age-appropriate pro-health standards and performance indicators. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Wave Communications will employ a sophisticated, multi-dimensional marketing strategy including saturation marketing to the nation's schools and health teachers, library distribution, special community service program marketing, and retail exposure through both video rental stores and the general video retail market.